HECHIZOS DE LUNA LLENA
by Kim-Voltrex
Summary: Este fan pic lo hicimos yo Kim Voltrex y Waffi Jockel... ambas nos esforzamos mucho... dos simples niñas muggles entran en el mundo de Hogwarts y viven grandes aventuras. Es el sueño de todos ¿o no? :-) leanlo!
1. Viajes de media noche Capitulo 1

ESTE ES NUESTRO FAN PIC, ESTA HECHO POR MARIANA MORALES (Kim Voltrex) Y CAMILA ALVARELLOS (Alice Jockel). Esperamos que les guste mucho, y que logren soñar un poco con el, como lo hicimos nosotras :-P  
  
NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS:  
  
Kim: Este fan pic esta para soñar, para perderse un rato entre la magia, es el sueño de todo Harry Potter Maniaco, echo realidad... ¡QUE LO DISFRUTEN! No dejen que los Muggles los depriman!  
  
Alice (Waffi): Este fan pic esta hecho con mucho cariño y dedicación a todos kienes tengan una pekeña luz de magia dentro de ellos... para que se atrevan a sacarla y dejar k todo el mundo la vea... ¿por que no? eh  
  
¡DEJENNOS Reviews!  
  
1. Viajes de media noche.  
  
Eran las once y media de la noche, Alice estaba sentada en su escritorio, releyendo su libro de Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban, ¡como le gustaba leer!, sentir que estaba mas cerca de ese mundo mágico, un mundo tan divertido, de tanta emoción, cosa que no tenia nada que ver con el lugar Muggle donde vivía, hubiese dado cualquier cosa por poder estar en el, hasta por poder escuchar una de las aburridas clases del profesor Binns pero no era posible y ella lo sabía Hogwarts era solo un lugar en la imaginación de J.K Rowling, no existía, al pensar esto siempre sentía una punzada de dolor, y no podía evitar imaginar, que todo ese mundo existía en realidad, esperando a que ella lo descubriera... A miles de millas de su casa, Kim hacía lo mismo, ya le picaban los ojos por la hora, pero seguía leyendo, porque sentía que si despegaba los ojos del libro, se desconectaría de ese mundo, y la magia acabaría- Que pensamiento tan tonto- pensó-Igual la magia no existe... Ojala existiera- No podía evitar imaginar Hogwarts, sus pasillos, sus profesores... no quería, no podía desconectarse por completo de ese mágico lugar.  
  
Alice separo los ojos del libro y vio por la ventana... faltaba un minuto para que dieran las 12, ya iba a ser 1 de Septiembre ... la luna estaba completamente llena, tomo el libro y se apoyo en la ventana, cuanto le gustaría estar viendo esa misma luna desde el lago de Hogwarts... Los ojos de Kim ya no aguantaban mas, le picaban demasiado así que decidió tomar un descanso, sin soltar el libro fue hasta el bacón de su casa, siempre le había gustado ese lugar, observo el cielo estrellado y noto que la luna estaba llena, en ese momento no pudo dejar de pensar que Hogwarts debía ser algo mas que simple imaginación. De pronto ambas sintieron un frío intenso alrededor... Alice se asusto al notar que las horas en su reloj pasaban volando, se levantaba del piso, como levitando! Kim no entendía que pasaba, creyó que se había quedado dormida, pero ¡Que sueño mas raro!. Todo comenzó a girar... Sentían que iban muy rápido, pero no sabían a donde. De pronto Alice toco el piso de un lugar muy extraño, era como una estación de tren, y a su lado había un carrito, con un baúl, y una jaula con ¿¿¿UNA LECHUZA???, esto era demasiado, no podía comprender que había pasado, se pellizco muy fuerte, pero no despertó esto no era un sueño!! Vio que al otro lado de la estación había una niña con la misma cara de despiste que debía de tener ella... así que se dirigió hacia donde estaba y le dijo:  
  
-Hola... Me puedes decir donde estoy?  
  
-De verdad que si supiera te lo diría! pero no tengo ni idea... ¿que es esto?- Pregunto la niña a punto de echarse a llorar.  
  
-Tampoco se, hace menos de un minuto estaba en mi cuarto en Chile!- Le respondió Alice  
  
-Y yo en Venezuela!!! como puede haber pasado esto?.. Oye eso que llevas allí es una lechuza?- Pregunto Kim extrañada  
  
-Si supongo, pero tu también traes una... y porsierto como te llamas?  
  
-Soy Kim, Voltrex, y tu?  
  
-Yo soy Alice Jockel, pero prefiero que me llamen Waffi, oye no me reproches, pero esto se esta pareciendo mucho a Harry Potter un libro que...  
  
-Ni lo digas- La corto Kim- justamente estaba pensando lo mismo!!!... Pero como puede haber pasado?  
  
-Hola Kim, Hola Waffi!!- Dijo una chica de cabello súper alborotado Kim y Alice se extrañaron, porque las saludaban con tanto cariño! ellas no conocían a esa niña...  
  
-Eh ¿Hola?- Dijo Waffi en un tono poco convincente.  
  
-Que pasa Waffi? parece como que nunca me hubieses visto...! ¿HOLA KIM? oigan pero ustedes están bien raras...  
  
Kim pensó en decirle que ella también estaría rara si hubiese viajado (sin saber como) dentro de un libro, pero no le pareció un comentario muy amable de su parte así que solo dijo  
  
-Hola!  
  
-Hermione!!!- Grito un muchacho pelirrojo, al lado de uno de gafas y cabello negro... Kim y Waffi se miraron! Harry y Ron!, y la que estaba con ellas debía ser Hermione!! no lo podían creer!  
  
-Voy!!- grito Hermione- Chao chicas...! pasen rápido que queda poco tiempo  
  
Después que Hermione se había ido Waffi y Kim se miraron...  
  
-Oye Kim, no vale que intentemos analizar esto ahora, vamos a pasar o nos deja el tren si?- Dijo Waffi  
  
-Si, vamos... pero no puedo negar que estoy bastante confundida, pero feliz...  
  
Y ambas comenzaron a correr hacia la barrera, aunque habían leído como se hacía era mucho mas difícil llevarlo a la practica, siempre había el miedo de que no pasaran, después de todos, ambas eran unas niñas Muggles! Pero pasaron al otro lado sin ningún problema... Comenzaron a subir al tren, pero con los dos baúles y las dos jaulas de las lechuzas era bastante complicado, todo se caía!, Kim después de haber tirado por sexta vez su baúl al piso dijo:  
  
-Waffi esto esta muy pesado!! no vamos a poder solas...  
  
-Mira vamos a decirle a aquel niño que nos ayude si?... heyyy tu, si ven aquí...  
  
-Hola! que tal, tiempo sin verlas Waffi has cambiado mucho desde que salí del colegio!  
  
Waffi se sonrojó, el muchacho era súper guapo, Kim la miró y le hizo una seña de consentimiento, ella también pensaba lo mismo! El muchacho debió advertir sus caras de despiste porque dijo:  
  
-Soy Wood! vamos ya me olvidaron! Oliver Wood! era el capitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor, cuando ustedes estaban en segundo...- Waffi pensó que nunca se lo habría imaginado tan guapo...  
  
-Claro que te recordamos- Dijo Kim porque Waffi no podía hablar...- VERDAD WAFFI??  
  
-Que? ah si claro que te recordamos Oliver! y que haces de nuevo por acá?  
  
-Bueno va a haber un campeonato de todos los exalumnos de los colegios de magia... y yo soy parte del de Hogwarts  
  
-Que bien! -Dijo Waffi-  
  
-Bueno y para que me llamaban- pregunto Wood  
  
-Era para ver si nos podías ayudar a subir esto- respondió Kim  
  
Después de un rato ya estaba todo en un compartimiento  
  
-Bueno chicas ya me voy!! hasta luego... espero verte pronto Waffi, ehhhmm bueno a ambas- dijo Wood apresurado.  
  
-Tranquilo- dijo Kim  
  
-Nos vemos Oliver....- le respondió Waffi  
  
Wood salió del compartimiento, y Waffi se quedo impactada... solo salió del trance cuando Kim le dijo: Oye ese Oliver Wood se las trae eh? te gusta no?  
  
-Eh, no vale.. si apenas lo conozco!- dijo rápidamente Waffi  
  
-Vamos Waffi!, se te notaba que te agradaba, no te preocupes, a el también le note bastante interés por ti!  
  
-Nah, no inventes - dijo Waffi- No creo  
  
-Ya vas a ver Waffi, que te lo digo, Wood esta bien interesado en ti... ya veras!  
  
Después de esto recordaron donde estaban y comenzaron a hablar de nuevo de como diablos habían llegado allí, Waffi le explico todo lo que había echo esa noche, que concordó bastante con las acciones de Kim  
  
-Entonces, ambas estábamos viendo la luna, deseando estar en Hogwarts, a las 12 de la noche el 1 de Septiembre... eso es?-- Dijo Waffi  
  
-Con el libro 3 de Harry en la mano- Agrego Kim  
  
-Si también..., bueno Kim, ya no importa como paso, solo se que estoy feliz de estar aquí dentro, y que no quiero irme nunca mas...!  
  
-Yo tampoco Waffi, corrimos con la mayor suerte... se nos realizó un sueño!!- dijo Kim...  
  
De pronto se escucharon voces en el pasillo, después de tanto leer sobre ellos, Harry, Ron y Hermione acababan de entrar en su compartimiento.  
  
SIGAN AL PROXIMO CAPITULO! 


	2. El inicio de un sueño Capitulo 2

2. El Inicio de un sueño  
  
-Hey! las habíamos buscado por todo el tren chicas! porque se vinieron hasta acá atrás?- Pregunto Ron  
  
-Verdad!!-Dijo Harry- Hay que ver Waffi, Kim andan como perdidas.  
  
-No Harry para nada- Dijo Waffi- Es solo sueño, no hemos dormido muy bien-  
Kim pensó que eso no era del todo mentira... no habían dormido nada  
  
-Bueno, y que fue de sus vidas todo el verano!! no supimos nada de ustedes!- Dijo Hermione  
  
-Solo visitar a nuestros parientes...-respondió Kim- no mucho, y ustedes?  
  
-Igual, todas las vacaciones fastidiados Fred y George andaban insoportables, ya no encontraban a quien engatusar con sus bromas...  
  
-Pero mira quienes están aquí- Dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras- El pobretón, el cabeza rajada, y tres sangres sucias... el compartimiento del asco...  
  
Waffi se quedo sin habla... Sabía que Malfoy era desagradable, y se imaginaba que iba a decir algo así, pero nunca nadie le había dicho que era Guapo! Se obligo a no pensar en eso, y a solo poner cara de odio como los demás, pero de pronto los ojos grises de Malfoy se toparon con los de ella... Unos ojos como nunca había visto antes... el se quedo un tiempo viéndola también pero ya sin cara de odio, hasta que Crabble le dio un golpe, porque se había quedado atontado... y sin dejar de verla a ella dijo:  
  
-Hasta luego fenómenos...- y salió del compartimiento  
  
-QUE FUE ESO?- le susurro Kim  
  
-Que fue que?- Dijo Waffi aun atontada por lo que había pasado con Malfoy  
  
-Te le quedaste viendo a la víbora esa!!!!  
  
-No, estas imaginando cosas Kim, solo le retaba con la mirada...- Dijo Waffi poco convincente...  
  
-Si seguro Waffi -Dijo Kim en tono de burla...  
  
-Oye alguna vez te imaginaste a Draco Malfoy Guapo??- pregunto Waffi  
  
-No... realmente no..-respondió Kim- pero lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de idiota... así que es un simple trol...- Kim se rió... y después de esto hablaron de otras cosas hasta llegar al castillo.  
  
Ninguna de las dos podía creer su suerte, lo que mas había deseado, se estaba cumpliendo. Al llegar bajaron del tren en la estación, y siguieron a Hermione, Harry y Ron. Waffi se topo con Hagrid, que la saludó con mucho cariño.  
  
-Recuérdame que también tenemos que averiguar porque todo el mundo actúa como si nos conocieran -Le dijo a Kim.  
  
Se montaron en un carruaje que las llevo directo al castillo, Kim iba sentada junto a Ron, y Hermione, y Waffi junto a Harry. Cuando llegaron a las puertas del castillo ambas se quedaron atontadas, nunca habían podido imaginar a Hogwarts tan grande, tan especial... Ron, Hermione y Harry (que aun no se explicaban porque tanto alboroto) las esperaron, y entraron los cinco juntos. De pronto una duda invadió a Kim:  
  
-Oye Waffi!!! Nunca habíamos pensado esto, pero ¿De que casa somos?  
  
-No podemos ser de Slytherin -Dijo Waffi- Porque Draco no nos hubiese tratado mal en el tren, pero aun queda la posibilidad de que seamos de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff o Gryffindor!  
  
-Eh, chicas, pasen que están bloqueando la entrada- Dijo Ron, las dos pasaron y se quedaron impresionada con el gran comedor, el hechizo del cielo estrellado era realmente impresionante. Pero aun estaba el problema de que no tenían ni idea de donde sentarse!  
  
-Kim! Waffi!- Se acercó un muchacho- ¿Que tal? Van a aplicar para el equipo de quidditch este año?  
  
-Si, de la casa no, en que casa estas?- Pregunto Kim como quien no quiere la cosa, ya que pensó que debían ser de la misma.  
  
-En Ravenclaw por supuesto!- Dijo sonando confundido- Que les pasa?  
  
-Osea que estamos en Ravenclaw?-Pregunto Waffi cuando el muchacho se fue.  
  
-No lo se!, pero nos tenemos que sentar, ya nos están viendo extraño! Y no los podemos culpar honestamente, dos niñas paradas en el centro del comedor y todo el mundo en sus mesas!  
  
De pronto ambas quedaron congeladas, Albus Dumbledore se levanto de su silla las miro y dijo:  
  
-Por favor señoritas Voltrex y Jockel, por mas interesante que sea lo que están viendo, puede esperar les ruego que tomen asiento en su mesa, Gryffindor...-Dijo esto ultimo como que les daba una instrucción, Waffi se pregunto si el sabía algo de su viaje inesperado. Se sonrieron y fueron caminando hacia la mesa viendo el suelo.  
  
-¿Qué les ha pasado?-Pregunto Ron  
  
-Nos distrajimos un poco, eso fue todo!- Respondió Kim  
  
-Si Ron, eso es lo que paso, ahora ve que la selección esta apunto de comenzar- agregó Waffi  
  
En ese momento entro una profesora (debía ser McGonagall) con un sombrero viejo  
  
-Nunca me lo imaginé tan feo!- Dijo Kim.  
  
-Shhh, no hables, no me quiero perder esto...-Le respondió Waffi. El sombrero seleccionador comenzó a cantar:  
  
Soy el sombrero mas listo del mundo Me cocieron las personas mejores preparadas Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Hufflepuff Personas de máximo honor entre los magos.  
  
Solo yo puedo ayudarte A seleccionar tu lugar en este mundo De varitas, magia y desafíos Solo yo se donde colocarte  
  
Serás un Gryffindor? Valeroso y amable O un Ravenclaw de brillante inteligencia? Talvez un Hufflepuff emprendedor y tolerante? O un Slytherin Astuto y capaz?  
  
Pruébame y no te sentirás defraudado Pruébame y veras lo que soy No hay nadie como yo en esta tierra Porque soy el sombrero seleccionador.  
  
El gran comedor estallo en aplausos para la canción del sombrero, Kim y Waffi sabían muy bien que el cambiaba esa canción todos los años. De pronto la profesora McGonagall se aclaro la garganta y dijo: ¡Annabot, Nelly!- La pequeña niña avanzo hasta el taburete, se sentó y al cabo de un tiempo el sombrero gritó:  
  
-¡Hufflepuff!- Y así siguió con el resto de los mojados niños de primero.  
  
-Kim- Dijo Waffi- Lastima que nosotros nunca estuvimos en nuestra selección... Kim? Que estas viendo- Pregunto al ver que su amiga no le estaba prestando ni la mas mínima atención.  
  
-¡Hay No! Me había olvidado de el!- Dijo Kim y agacho la cabeza.  
  
-Que pasa Kim? Me asustas!- Dijo Waffi viendo hacia todos lados buscando que la había apenado tanto.  
  
-Hola Waffi!- Dijo un muchacho pelirrojo- Y supongo que esta mata de cabello rojo es Kim... o me equivoco?  
  
-Hola George- Dijo Kim y Waffi se preocupó al ver lo ¡ROJA! Que estaba- Que tal?  
  
-Bien Kim, porque escondías la cara- Dijo otro muchacho igual, que debía ser Fred.  
  
-Ehm, es que, tengo sueño, si eso es! -Dijo Kim MUY poco convincente.  
  
-Si seguro- Respondió George- Y tu Waffi que tal como estas?  
  
-Bien también- Dijo Waffi lela viendo hacia la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
-Bueno... ya que las dos están como se puede decir...-Dijo Fred viendo la cara Roja de Kim y los ojos perdidos de Waffi- Eh digamos que raras, nosotros mejor vamos a seguir... poco a poco ok? No se alarmen- Esto lo dijo con un tono como que había empezado a pensar que eran un estilo de locas.  
  
-Si nos vemos pronto- Dijo George y se fueron al otro lado de la mesa.  
  
-Oye Kim te pusiste muy rara con los gemelos!!- Dio Waffi sin quitar la vista de la mesa d Slytherin- Explícame si?  
  
-Bueno es que no te había contado, a mi siempre, en los libros, me han llamado la atención los gemelos Weasley  
  
-Me estas tomando el pelo!!- Dijo Waffi ya prestándole mas atención- Nahh  
  
-Es enserio!- dijo Kim- Y ahora es un problema, porque me da mucha pena!  
  
-No seas tonta!- Le respondió Waffi- Ya vas a ver que pronto se te quita!  
  
-Kim Waffi, vamos, ya es hora de subir a la sala común si?- Dijo Hermione  
  
-Ok vamos...  
  
Al salir Waffi se encontró de nuevo con los ojos fríos de Malfoy, que iba tomado del brazo por Panky Parkinson (se imagino ella), la chica tenia realmente tenia cara de gorila.  
  
-Oye mira a la Pansy Parkinson esa... que se cree?  
  
-Que importa?- dijo Kim- que hagan lo que quieran... no crees?  
  
-Si claro- Se apresuro a responder Waffi, solo que nose... el por mas víbora que sea es medio Guapo no?  
  
-Hay amiga te veo mal... cuidadito con Draco Malfoy, ¡Cuidadito!  
  
Y así siguieron detrás de Hermione hasta que pasaron el retrato de la dama gorda y se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor  
  
Kim venia hablando muy suelta con Waffi, sobre todas las cosas bien que harían en Hogwarts, de pronto su cara se puso completamente roja y dejo de hablar bajando rápidamente la mirada, Waffi imagino a quien podía tener detrás así que sin ver dijo:  
  
-Que tal George? Fred? como siguen!  
  
-Bien!- Respondió George- Oye y Kim ya no habla?  
  
-A veces- Dijo Waffi burlándose de la mirada atontada de su amiga.  
  
-Si habla, digo si hablo- respondió Kim- solo que estoy muy cansada.. si eso es...  
  
-Kim te pones como boba!-Le dijo Waffi muy bajito para que los gemelos no escucharan- ¡HABLALE!  
  
-Y George, que tal tus cavaciones?- dijo Kim viendo el piso  
  
-Mis que?  
  
-Tus vacaciones...- dijo rápido Waffi- eso quiso decir  
  
-Ah, buenas! Kim entiendo que no te guste ver nuestras horribles carotas, pero sube la mirada del piso, porque nose con quien estas hablando si ves siempre hacia abajo niña!  
  
-Disculpa George... es que bueno...- Dijo Kim, Waffi debía hacer algo rápido, su amiga estaba decididamente en un trance.  
  
-Y ya que Katie Bell y Oliver Wood dejaron el colegio, hay dos puestos libres en el equipo de quidditch no?- Dijo Waffi tratando de entablar conversación.  
  
-Sip,-dijo Fred- Ustedes juegan Quidditch?  
  
Ni Kim ni Waffi habían jugado nunca.  
  
-SI- Dijo Kim sin pensarlo- Si sabemos...  
  
-¡Que bien!, pues les deseamos suerte en las pruebas! Digo si van a intentar entrar en el equipo, oye Kim deberías intentar, en Quidditch no necesitas hablar- Le dijo en forma de broma y le guiño un ojo.  
  
-Muy gracioso George...- Dijo Kim muy suelta, cosa que a Waffi le pareció muy raro- Y si vamos a intentarlo... verdad Waffi?  
  
-Ehm si claro!- Waffi no podía desmentir a su amiga! Era la primera vez que le podía decir algo a George y no se la iba a echar para atrás, así se rompieran el cuello volando en una escoba, iban a presentarse a las pruebas de quidditch.  
  
-George! Fred! Vengan- Grito una muchacha desde el otro lado de la sala... -Voy Angelina...- Dijo Fred- Eso George, mira Angelina y Alicia esperándonos... uuuyy...  
  
-Este año si hermano este año si... -Dijo George y rió- Bueno nos vemos Kim, Waffi...  
  
Después que los gemelos se habían ido Waffi volteo a ver a su amiga...  
  
-Kim estas bien?  
  
-Si Waffi, si estoy bien, yo estoy muy clara, George es muy guapo, y mayor que yo, sin resaltar el hecho de que me pongo roja como un tomate cuando lo veo y no puedo articular palabra.. sabes? Es lógico... Bueno que se vaya con su "Angelina"- Dijo Kim sonando bastante resentida.  
  
-Tranquila amiga... vamos a hablar con Harry, Ron y Hermione-Dijo Waffi observando como George y Angelina hablaban en un rincón.  
  
-Hola chicas!- Dijo Ron- ¿Qué hacían?  
  
-Nada- Dijo Waffi- Hablando con tus hermanos... ustedes que hacen?  
  
-Pensando en que quiero entrar al equipo de Quidditch-respondió Ron.  
  
-Nosotras también-Dijo Kim- Cuando son las pruebas.  
  
-La segunda semana de clases- Dijo Harry- Aun queda tiempo de sobra para practicar.  
  
-Que vas a practicar tu?-Dijo Hermione riendo- Eres ya parte del equipo.  
  
-Si cierto, pero voy a ayudar a Ron, y a Waffi y Kim verdad chicas? Y chicos-agrego rápidamente Harry ante la mirada de Ron.  
  
-Claro- Dijo Waffi  
  
Kim seguía atónita viendo a Angelina con George, decidió que no tenia porque seguir viendo ese espectáculo tan... no sabia como describirlo.  
  
-Me voy a dormir-anunció- Estoy muy cansada...-Waffi advirtió la mirada triste de Kim y dijo.  
  
-Si yo también... chao Harry, Ron, Hermione, hasta mañana.  
  
Al llegar al cuarto apenas hablaron hasta que estuvieron las dos acostadas en sus camas  
  
-Kim? Estoy muy feliz de estar aquí, aun tengo miedo de despertarme y que todo haya sido un simple sueño...  
  
-Realmente importaría si fuese así?-Dijo Kim- Bueno lo digo porque entonces seria simplemente el mejor sueño del mundo!  
  
-Tienes razón... Oye y no vimos mas a Oliver, donde dormirá?  
  
-Ni idea Waffi!, pero mañana seguro lo veremos antes de las clases de vuelo, que porsierto son con los de Slytherin.  
  
-En serio?-Dijo Waffi- No es que me importe, para nada! Solo que no se...  
  
-Solo que te atrae Draco Malfoy...-Dijo Kim resueltamente.  
  
-¡CLARO QUE NO!- Respondió Waffi rápidamente.  
  
-Ok Waffi como tu digas, yo se que sí, esos ojos grises, las ganas de descubrir si hay manera de enternecer su manera de ser, siempre tan frío,  
celos cuando esta con "Pansy Parkinson" ¿qué crees que soy boba? Waffi rió  
  
-No te veo tan calculadora ni astuta cuando George Weasley esta a menos de 100 metros eh?  
  
-Muy graciosa Waffi...-Dijo Kim pero también rió- Si es cierto me gusta! Solo que no voy a hacer nada... no puedo...  
  
-Si puedes ya vas a ver... si yo puedo admitir que me atrae Draco Malfoy (No puedo creer que haya dicho eso) tu puedes volver loco a George Weasley...-Dijo Waffi  
  
-Ahh, como sea Waffi, vamos a dormir ya, que lo que vaya a pasar será mañana, por ahora solo nos queda dormir y ver si despertamos mañana aquí, o de nuevo en nuestros respectivos países...  
  
Ambas se durmieron, rogando, por despertar aun en Hogwarts la mañana siguiente.  
  
SIGAN AL CAPITULO QUE VIENE! 


	3. Conocimientos básicos Capítulo 3

3. Conocimientos básicos.  
  
Waffi abrió los ojos lentamente intentando no pensar en lo que había vivido el día anterior, porque se desilusionaría demasiado al volver a su casa, escuchó un desastre a su alrededor, seguro a su mama se le había caído algún plato en la cocina.  
  
Kim se despertó sobresaltada, alguien había dejado caer algo en su cuarto, si era de nuevo su hermana Kelly la iba a matar, nunca la dejaba dormir, pero de pronto abrió los ojos, preparada para librar una batalla con su hermanita menor, vio a su alrededor, ¡No estaba en su cuarto!, no había sido un sueño, en la cama de al lado Waffi parecía igual de satisfecha que ella... se levantaron y comenzaron a dar saltos! Hermione salió de debajo de su cama, las vio con cara de ustedes-están-locas y les dijo:  
  
-Que se supone que están haciendo?  
  
-Saltando?-Dijo Kim que era muy practica- Que nunca lo has hecho?- Waffi rió  
  
-Si claro que si- Dijo Hermione, parecía muy atareada- Alguien ha visto mi libro de Historia de la Magia, no puedo recordar en que año fue la revuelta de duendes líderizada por Ermico el Gruñón.  
  
-Fue en 1435- Dijo Waffi  
  
-Si justo antes de que Urich el Gambeto lo matara para quedarse con su ejercito- Continuó Kim, Waffi volteo y se quedaron viendo ¿Cómo sabían esas cosas?  
  
-Gracias- Dijo Hermione- Me han ahorrado horas de búsqueda... bueno apúrense que aun andan en pijamas y ya hay que bajar a desayunar, no querrán llegar tarde a la clase de vuelo!  
  
-Nunca, ya vamos para allá- Dijo Waffi y Hermione salió del cuarto.  
  
-Ok Kim explícame como sabías lo de Ulrich el Gambeto?- Dijo Waffi.  
  
-¿Y que voy a saber yo?- Respondió Kim- tu te sabías la fecha de la revuelta esa!  
  
-Esto esta muy raro... Kim agarra tu varita un momento- Dijo Waffi. Kim revolvió su baúl y al final encontró su varita, era mas bella de lo que nunca imagino... casi no le dio tiempo porque Waffi grito:  
  
-Expelliarmus!  
  
-Impedimenta! - respondió Kim- Oye porque has hecho eso?  
  
-Estaba probando! Sabemos usar la varita!- Dijo Waffi  
  
-Tus maneras de probar las cosas no me agradan Waffi- Dijo Kim riendo... vamos a terminar de cambiarnos y bajar.  
  
Después de haberse puesto las túnicas Kim se miró en el espejo. Se veían bien con sus túnicas negras y bufandas doradas con rojo...  
  
Al llegar al gran comedor notaron miradas de varios lugares. Pero no voltearon hasta llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde estaban por supuesto, pensó Kim, George y Angelina conversando.  
  
-Estúpida muchacha...-Dijo Kim  
  
-Vamos Kim tranquila... Que tal Ron, Harry, Hermione- Saludo Waffi  
  
-Bien Waffi, coman rápido que ya hay que salir hacia el campo de quidditch- Dijo Harry.  
  
-FoiganlaProfEsoRaDeVueloeshshuperfuena- Dijo Ron  
  
-Ron has el favor de tragar si?- Le dijo Hermione- Bueno vamos ya...  
  
Y los cinco salieron del castillo acompañados por Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown. Al llegar ya estaban los de Slytherin esperándolos...  
  
-Bienvenidos Gryffindors- Dijo la profesora que tenia los ojos como de un halcón- Ya esta es la clase de vuelo avanzado, quiero que tomen una escoba cada uno, la monten e irán haciendo carreras en grupos de cuatro, los supervisara el joven Oliver Wood que estará en la línea de meta...-A Waffi le dio un vuelco el corazón, iba a ver de nuevo a Oliver, Kim le dio un codazo por detrás de su espalda para que nadie se diera cuenta.  
  
-Ok, la carrera consta de dos partes, la primera es alcanzar una de aquellas banderas- La profesora señalo unas banderitas que estaban por lo menos a 10metros de altura- luego deben descender y comenzar a pasar por los aros de colores que están viendo ahora, al finalizar hay un pequeño trecho de velocidad, 10 puntos para la casa de quien llegue en primer lugar y 5 para la del segundo. Y los grupos van a ser: Brown, Tomas, Crabble y Zacarías; Potter, Voltrex, Goyle y Creattins; Weasley, Granger, Fintrex y Vincent; Patil, Jockel, Malfoy y Parkinson... -y así siguió hasta que todos tenían grupos asignados.  
  
-Waffi! Estas con Malfoy!- Dijo emocionada Kim  
  
-Si excelente-Dijo irónicamente- Nunca he volado en mi vida, y voy a hacer el ridículo enfrente de Malfoy y su "noviecita".  
  
-Espero que lo hagamos bien...- Dijo Kim mientras Dean Thomas llegaba en primer lugar y Chris Zacarías en segundo, lo que dejaba a Gryffindor con 10 puntos y a Slytherin con 5. Lavender Brown se había estrellado en el piso cuando descendía.  
  
-No podemos hacerlo peor que ella- Dijo Waffi.  
  
-Vamos Kim- Grito Harry- Nos toca...  
  
-Nos vemos en un rato si sigo viva Waffi...- Dijo Kim y se dirigió a la línea de partida.  
  
-Monten en sus escobas y ¡ADELANTE!  
  
Kim no sintió temor mientras subía a toda velocidad hacía la bandera, era como correr, se sentía libre, tomo la bandera y cayó en picada, iba de segunda muy cerca de Harry, comenzó a pasar por todos los aros, el idiota de Goyle había intentado hacer trampa no pasando por lo aros y lo habían descalificado, seguía volando, a la derecha, izquierda, un poco mas arriba, hasta que llegó a la línea de meta un segundo después que Harry.  
  
-Muy bien Kim- Dijo una voz detrás de ella, se volvió y vio a Oliver Wood-  
No sabía que podías volar así- Kim tuvo ganas de decir que ella tampoco pero hubiese sonado extraño  
  
-Gracias Oliver- dijo y se volteó en el momento en el que llegaba Ron seguido por Vincent, hasta ese momento Gryffindor llevaba 35 puntos y Slytherin solo 10. Waffi pensó que podía vomitar en cualquier momento mientras caminaba hacia su escoba, volteo y vio a Malfoy justo detrás de ella que la vio y le sonrió... un momento ¿¿Le había sonreído Malfoy??, cuando volvió a ver ya estaba con su cara habitual montado en su escoba, ella también se monto. Cuando dieron el grito de salida Waffi se agarró duro de su escoba y salió a toda rapidez, tomo la bandera y ya iba hacía abajo, vio hacía su derecha y noto a Malfoy adelantándola, al pasar noto definitivamente que le sonreía, ¡Que bien vuela!- pensó- Lo siguió muy de cerca hasta el final, y llego de segunda, dándole 5 puntos mas a Gryffindor.  
  
-No estuvo para nada mal eh?- Le dijo Kim- Lo hemos hecho muy bien!  
  
-Oigan pero ustedes no volaban así cuando yo era capitán de Quidditch!, porque las hubiese metido en el equipo de inmediato!- Dijo Oliver Wood acercándose.  
  
-Gracias Oliver- Dijo Waffi, y Kim al darse cuenta de que sobraba se fue a hablar con Hermione que tenia cara de que iba a vomitar...  
  
-Y como van las practicas de Quidditch de los ex-alumnos?- pregunto Waffi  
  
-Muy bien!, creo que tenemos serias oportunidades de ganar ¿sabes?  
  
-Me alegro mucho!, yo estoy pensando en hacer las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de Gryffindor como guardián.  
  
-Enserio????- Dijo Wood- Waffi pero yo puedo ayudarte en eso! Que tal si practicamos en las tardes?  
  
-¡Claro!- Dijo Waffi que no podía creer su suerte- Cuando comenzamos?  
  
-Hoy mismo, a las 4, esta bien?- Pregunto Wood  
  
-Claro mas que bien!- Respondió Waffi.  
  
-Bueno espérame en el vestíbulo, yo te paso buscando para venir aquí ¿Ok?-  
Dijo Wood  
  
-Si -Waffi Rió- Vas a pasar por mi, cualquiera pensaría que es una cita!  
  
-Y eso te molesta?- Pregunto Wood con cierta mirada picara  
  
-Para nada!- respondió Waffi- Hasta luego Oliver, nos vemos en la tarde...! Waffi se fue hacia donde estaba Kim y le contó todo lo que había pasado.  
  
-¡QUE BIEN!-Dijo Kim riendo- ¿No te lo dije yo? Sabia que estaba interesado en ti!  
  
Siguieron charlando y riendo hasta llegar al castillo.  
  
-Ahora tenemos, pociones- Dijo Kim- Después almuerzo y podrás ir a tu cita con Wood  
  
-No es una cita!-Dijo Waffi  
  
-Si Waffi, seguro!, vamos corre que estamos llegando tarde a las mazmorras.  
  
Cuando entraron vieron con angustia que ya todos estaban en sus puestos y no quedaban mesas libres.  
  
-Siéntate tu con Zacarías- Dijo Kim- Yo voy con el idiota de Webber.  
  
-Ok Kim, paciencia amiga mucha paciencia...- Le recordó Waffi  
  
-Buenos días Señoritas, me alegra que nos honren con su presencia- Dijo Snape de manera sarcástica- 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su retraso... Bueno ahora que estamos completos puedo comenzar, como siempre, no espero que comprendan lo importante de esta asignatura, solo que no sean lo suficientemente idiotas como para reprobar, para comenzar, este año trabajaremos en parejas. Y lamentablemente el director ha decidido que es tiempo de "Unir las casas"-Dijo esto ultimo como que fuese una idiotez- Así que será uno de Gryffindor con uno de Slytherin...  
y yo los escogeré...  
  
-Genial-Waffi oyó decir a Harry- Seguro me toca con el imbecil de Malfoy para variar...  
  
-Y a mi con el cabeza rajada- Suspiro Draco- Hasta cuando?  
  
-No Draco-Dijo Snape- Esta vez vas a trabajar con alguien mas, que tal con... Jockel? Alice Jockel?, si pónganse en la misma mesa, usted Potter vaya con Parkinson, Granger con Goyle, Voltrex con Crabble.- Y así prosiguió haciendo las parejas.  
  
Malfoy tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba Waffi... Ella suspiró, no podía ser, todo un año trabajando con Draco Malfoy, el súper imbecil, guapo de ojos grises, oigan eso no sonaba tan mal.  
  
-Genial- Dijo Malfoy- Todo un año trabajando con una sangre-sucia...  
  
-Tampoco es un paseo trabajar contigo Malfoy-Respondió Waffi- Pero deberíamos hacer una tregua, o sino ambos vamos a fallar en pociones.  
  
-Dirás que tu vas a fallar en pociones, a mi Snape nunca me reprobaría.  
  
-Yo apostaría a que si- Dijo Waffi  
  
-Vale, tregua- Dijo Malfoy viéndola- Pero no tengo que tocarte ni nada no? Porque no lo aguantaría!  
  
-Que agradable eres Malfoy, no ni tenemos que vernos- Waffi pensó que era mejor ni estar cerca de esos ojazos grises- Solo concentrarnos en nuestro  
trabajo.  
  
-Ok me suena..-Dijo Malfoy, Waffi volteo y vio a Kim que le señalaba a  
  
Malfoy y le guiñaba un ojo en señal de broma...  
  
-Oye Potter a que juegan tus amiguitas?- Pregunto Pansy Parkinson- Adviérteles, que no se metan con "mi" Malfoy.  
  
-Tranquila Parkinson. Ellas no tienen malos gustos.  
  
Después de pociones fueron al Gran Comedor, donde Dumbledore anunció que iba a haber un baile en honor a los exalumnos que jugaban ahora en el equipo de Hogwarts, este baile era en un mes.  
  
-Con quien vas a ir Waffi?- Preguntó Kim.  
  
-Ni idea...-Respondió- Tu con George no?  
  
-Jamás- Dijo Kim triste- Seguro que va con Angelina  
  
Esta tarde a las 4 Wood estaba esperando a Waffi en el vestíbulo, y así fue todas las dos semanas, hasta el día de la prueba de Quidditch, en cuanto a Malfoy, las cosas iban mejorando, ya hablaban en clases de pociones, y el había dejado de insultarla cuando no había nadie mas presente.  
  
Kim se despertó, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y noto que estaban solo Waffi y ella en la habitación, decidió que era hora de despertarla, solo faltaba una hora para la prueba de quidditch y aun ninguna había desayunado. Kim estaba súper nerviosa, no hubiese estado tan mal, pero George Weasley iba a estar allí, y eso lo cambiaba todo. Esa noche tenía que preguntarle si tenía pareja, le tenía que dejar saber que ella estaba interesada en el...  
  
Se puso la túnica y despertó a Waffi, cuando ambas estuvieron listas bajaron a desayunar.  
  
-Hola!- Dijo George- Ya falta poco para la prueba, que tal se sienten?  
  
-Como si tuviera mariposas vivas revoloteando por mi estomago..-Dijo Kim  
  
-Tranquila lo van a hacer bien- Dijo- mucha suerte  
  
Terminaron de desayunar y fueron al campo de quidditch, ya Ron estaba allí. La primera en probarse fue Waffi, ya que su posición iba a ser de guardameta Alica Spinnet y "Angelina" Jhonnson intentaban pasar la Quaffle, pero no lograron marcar ni un gol...  
  
-Realmente es buena- Pensó Kim- Seguro queda...  
  
Cuando fue el turno de Kim tomo su escoba y se levanto, su prueba consistía en esquivar las Bludgers que los gemelos le enviaban y llegar con a Quaffle al otro lado, intentar meter gol a Ron del otro lado del campo. No le resulto difícil, pensó que tal vez los gemelos se la habían puesto fácil, y que ron no era especialmente un genio, porque lo hizo en un dos por tres... Después bajo al suelo:  
  
-Oye excelente Kim- Le dijo Waffi  
  
-Gracias, tu también lo has hecho muy bien!- respondió Kim- Ya vuelvo tengo que ir un momento a los vestidores. Kim llego y encontró su túnica allí, la tomo y cuando se disponía a salir se topo de frente con George Weasley.  
  
-Excelente prueba Kim! Lo has hecho magnifico!  
  
-Gracias George, ehm yo quería preguntarte algo.  
  
-Claro dime Kim que pasa?  
  
-Ehm tienes pareja para el baile?- George pareció confundido.  
  
-Si -Dijo rápidamente- Voy con Angelina. Y tu?  
  
-Aun no se- Dijo Kim sintiéndose destrozada- Bueno ya me voy.  
  
Y salió como una ráfaga hacia el castillo. El resto de los días para el baile no habló mas con George...  
  
-Kim!!- Llego gritando Waffi el dic antes del baile- Wood me ha pedido que vaya al baile con el!.  
  
-En serio?- pregunto Kim- Que bien!! Como ha sido?  
  
-Me llamo después de transformaciones, y me dijo que era una niña muy linda, y que le gustaba mucho, y me lo pidió!- Dijo Waffi  
  
-Que bello!- Respondió Kim, en ese momento alguien la toco por la espalda-  
Ah hola Dean que sucede?  
  
-Ya tienes ehm, pareja para el baile?- Kim no tenia aun... había pensado en no ir..  
  
-No no tengo Dean porque?- respondió Kim  
  
-Quisieras ir conmigo?- pregunto...  
  
-Claro Dean- Dijo Kim pensando que no podía ser tan malo...  
  
-Ok!! Nos vemos mañana.  
  
LES GUSTO EH??? VEAN EL CAPITULO QUE ENTRA 


	4. El primer baile capítulo 4

4. El primer Baile  
  
El día de baile Kim, Waffi, Ron, Harry y Hermione estaban en la orilla del lago, la tarde estaba cálida y la estaban pasando súper bien, de pronto Kim noto que eran las 6  
  
-Waffi, Hermione, vamos a la torre, deberíamos empezar a arreglarnos no creen?  
  
-Si vamos - respondió Waffi- ¿vienes Hermione?  
  
-Ahora voy mas tarde, que aun no tengo pareja- Esto Hermione lo dijo lanzando una mirada acecina a Ron.  
  
-Ok, nosotras si vamos subiendo de una vez- Dijo Waffi- Hasta mas tarde chicos...  
  
Al llegar a la torre se comenzaron a arreglar, Waffi iba con una túnica color azul, y su cabello negro liso, hasta las puntas, que estaban ligeramente enroscadas y terminaban en unos rizos que le hacían lucir muy bien, Kim tenía una Túnica Negra, y llevaba el cabello rojo suelto en rizos, y con una cinta negra para evitar que el cabello le fastidiara en la cara, ambas se vieron satisfechas en el espejo, les parecía que estaban bastante guapas... Y se sentían súper seguras.  
  
-Waffi creo que estamos bastante bien- Dijo Kim  
  
-Si!-Respondió-Bueno vamos bajando que te encuentras con Dean allá abajo, a mi Wood me espera en el vestíbulo.  
  
-Como siempre-Rió Kim- Ese vestíbulo tiene historia- Ambas rieron y bajaron a la sala común donde efectivamente estaba Dean Thomas, que se quedo con la boca abierta cuando las vio.  
  
-Oigan pero están guapísimas- Luego vio solo a Kim- Kim tu eres linda siempre, pero hoy te luciste!  
  
-Gracias Dean-Dijo Kim mientras que a Waffi le daba un ataque de risa-Tu también estas muy guapo.  
  
-Waffi????- Dijo una voz detrás de ellas- ¿KIM? oigan las veo y no las creo! están guapísimas...  
  
-Gracias George- Dijo Waffi, pero el se había concentrado mas en Kim-  
  
-Kim no sabia que te quedaba tan bien el cabello suelto.  
  
Kim que aun estaba molesta con el porque había invitado a Angelina solo dijo:  
  
-Hay muchas cosas de mi que ni te imaginas George, Vamos Dean!- Le sonrió a George- Waffi no debes dejar esperando a Wood.  
  
-Claro- Le dijo Waffi, y antes de salir le susurró a George- Luego te explico.  
  
Al llegar al vestíbulo estaba Wood, Waffi pensó que era simplemente un ángel, estaba demasiado Guapo con su túnica de gala, Kim le dio un codazo como para que se adelantara:  
  
-Waffi estas... simplemente pareces un ángel!, siempre supe que eras Guapa, y me gustaste, pero viéndote así creo q me he enamorado!- Dijo Wood sonrojándose, pero su color no era nada comparado con el de Waffi.  
  
-Muchas gracias Oliver, tu también estas mas guapo que nunca, si es que eso es posible- Dijo Waffi, le tomo el brazo y entraron juntos al gran comedor.  
  
Al entrar Wood se adelanto un momento a hablar algo con Dumbledore, y Waffi se dirigió a buscar una bebida cuando de repente tropezó con un muchacho que la hizo caer:  
  
-Oye mira por donde vas vale?- Dijo Molesta, pero se le paso al encontrar unos fríos ojos grises viéndola.- Ah eres tu Malfoy  
  
-Jockel?-Dijo Malfoy con los ojos súper abiertos- Disculpa- Y la ayudo a levantarse.  
  
Waffi estaba sorprendida, Draco Malfoy la estaba ayudando a levantarse:  
  
-Gracias Malfoy- Dijo  
  
-De nada, siempre que lo necesites... Sabes si no fueras una sangre sucia te diría que estas mas que bella esta noche- Dijo Malfoy sonriendo  
  
-Y si tu no fueras una víbora te diría que estas súper Guapo hoy, y que no entiendo que haces con la cara de orangután de Pansy Parkinson- Dijo Waffi.  
  
Y yo te respondería, que estoy con ella, simplemente porque no puedo estar contigo- Dio Malfoy, después de esto le guiño un ojo y fue hacia donde estaba Pansy... Waffi se quedo un tiempo analizando lo que había pasado, hasta que Wood la fue a buscar para que bailaran.  
  
Kim estaba sentada observando a George y Angelina bailando en la pista, no podía creer lo mucho que le gustaba, se sentía tan mal  
  
-Quieres bailar?- Pregunto Dean  
  
-Claro- Dijo pensando que así por lo menos estaría mas cerca de George.  
  
Ambos se levantaron y fueron a la pista de baile, en ese momento comenzó una canción lenta. Kim sintió que podía morir mientras veía a George y a Angelina abrazados bailando tan lentamente. Pero en el preciso momento en el que Angelina le pasaba los brazos por el cuello a George, este le hizo una seña como de que no quería, y se fueron a sentar a una mesa cercana, desde donde George le dirigió a Kim una mirada triste mientas la veía abrazada de Dean Thomas. Al terminar la canción lenta, Kim comenzó a buscar a Waffi y la vio caminando agarrada de la mano de Wood a una de las mesas...  
  
-Waffi necesito hablar contigo un momento- Dijo Kim  
  
-Claro amiga, Oliver ya vuelvo si?-Dijo Waffi  
  
-Claro linda, no te preocupes aquí te espero- Respondió Wood. después de alejarse un poco Kim le contó que George se había quedado viéndola, Waffi pareció muy contenta por eso, y le dijo que eso era muy bueno, y le contó lo de su encuentro con Malfoy  
  
-De verdad te dijo eso??-Pregunto Kim  
  
-Sip!-respondió Waffi  
  
-Pero quien lo diría?, a Malfoy le gustas tu! nunca me lo hubiese imaginado!  
  
-No si yo tampoco!-Confeso Waffi- Bueno ahora vuelvo tengo algo que hacer-  
Dijo y se fue caminando. Kim no esperó ver que era lo que había ido a hacer, vio hacia la pista de baila y vio a Dean caminando hacia ella:  
  
-Hey te me perdiste!-Dijo  
  
-Disculpa Dean, me siento un poco mal, pero porque no bailas con Lavender Brown? la pobre ha venido con Neville y lleva toda la noche sentada allí  
  
-Esta bien- Dijo Dean un poco desilusionado- No importa- Y se fue hacia donde estaba Lavender.  
  
Kim salió al jardín del castillo, sabia que allí habían muchas parejas por todos lados, pero eso no le importaba, solo quería pensar. Waffi adentro del castillo estaba hablando con George Weasley.  
  
-Ahora puedes explicarme que es lo que le pasa a Kim conmigo- Pregunto George- No me habla, y cuando le hablo me trata mal.  
  
-Mira George yo no puedo decirte, pero si adivinas no te lo voy a negar- Dijo picadamente Waffi- Vamos tu puedes... Desde cuando esta Kim así?  
  
-Desde el día de la prueba de Quidditch cuando le dije que venia con Angelina- Respondió- Será que ella quería que la invitara?  
  
-Vas bien George!- Dijo Waffi- Y porque crees que ella quería que la invitaras?  
  
-Nose, porque bailo bien?- Pregunto George  
  
-¡NO!, porque los hombres serán tan lentos!- Dijo Waffi desesperada- Vamos tu puedes.  
  
-No soy lento, solo que ustedes son muy complicadas!  
  
-Ok vamos George, no crees que ella quería que la invitaras porque gusta de ti?- Dijo Waffi ya dándose cuenta que George no iba a poder solo  
  
-¿LE GUSTO?- Grito George- No puede ser  
  
-George no grites!!-Dijo Waffi- Ya es suficiente con que solo tu lo sepas!  
  
-Disculpa es que me tomaste por sorpresa-Dijo George con una gran sonrisa en la cara  
  
-Entonces?- Pregunto Waffi- A ti también te gusta ella?  
  
-No lo se, nunca lo había pensado, tengo que aceptar que hoy estaba guapísima!, y que me dio celos verla con ese Dean Thomas  
  
-Bueno piénsalo- Dijo Waffi- Pero no le digas a nadie lo que te he dicho, porque Kim podría matarme!  
  
-Ok dijo George- Tranquila Waffi, no te matara, porque no le diré a nadie  
  
-Esta bien, bueno George ahora me tengo que ir, Oliver me espera... Piensa en lo que te he dicho ok? -Si, creo que no podré pensar en nada mas- Respondió George y fue hasta su mesa  
  
-Waffi vamos a bailar si?- Le dijo Wood- Me encanta esa canción.  
  
-No tengo ganas de bailar Oliver, vamos a dar un paseo, el jardín a esta hora es muy lindo- Respondió Waffi.  
  
-Vale, vamos- Dijo Wood y se fueron tomados de las manos hasta salir del castillo. Wood hizo aparecer dos mantas y se sentaron a ver las estrellas.  
  
-Waffi- Dijo Wood- Nunca había sentido nada así por alguien, eres demasiado especial para mi  
  
-Tu también eres muy especial Oliver- Dijo Waffi  
  
-No pero no me entiendes, quiero decir, que nose como nunca había notado cuan bella eres, hasta ahora, con todo el tiempo que tuvimos juntos en Gryffindor, solo ahora me doy cuenta que realmente me estoy enamorando de ti y me da miedo que sea tarde, realmente estos días que hemos estado juntos han sido muy lindos, y no quiero que se acaben cuando me vaya.  
  
-No se va a acabar Oliver, tu también me gustas mucho- Dijo Waffi  
  
-Entonces, quieres ser mi.. ehm novia?- Pregunto Wood. Waffi estaba muy confundida, Wood le gustaba muchísimo, pero también le gustaba Draco, maldito Draco porque tenia que estar pensando en el justamente en ese momento, como se había metido en su corazón? no podía estar con Wood si no lo quería completamente a el, no seria justo.  
  
-Oliver, de verdad me gustas, muchísimo, pero en este momento no estoy clara, no puedo de verdad discúlpame- Dijo Waffi  
  
-Pero cual es el problema, ambos nos queremos, y todo va a ser muy lindo, te voy a tratar como el ángel que eres- Dijo Wood  
  
-Por favor Oliver no me hagas esto mas difícil- Dijo Waffi- De verdad no puedo.. no quiero  
  
En ese momento Waffi levanto la mirada y vio los ojos de Wood Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, era cuestión de tiempo, de pronto sintió sus labios sobre los de ella, y pensó en lo tonta que era, pensando en otro, mientras le besaba a el... Se aparto lentamente... y le dijo  
  
-Lo siento Oliver, de verdad no puedo ahora...  
  
-No importa, discúlpame tu, no pude resistir- Se excuso Oliver... en ese momento Waffi vio una sombra que iba corriendo hacia el lago, pero no le dio mucha importancia, simplemente se quedo allí, tomada de manos con Wood, no podía creer que hubiese rechazado a alguien que realmente la quería por un muchacho que la llamaba sangre sucia, pero recordó que sobre el corazón no se mandaba.  
  
Kim seguía acostada en el suelo del lago viendo el cielo, no podía sacar a George de su mente, de pronto unos ruidos de voces la sacaron de sus pensamientos  
  
-Draco, yo te quiero- Decía una muchacha que Kim Imagino era Pansy Parkinson- De verdad mucho...  
  
-Esta bien- Oyó decir a Malfoy, esa víbora ni siquiera podía contestarle bien  
  
-Draco tu me quieres verdad?- Dijo Pansy, y Kim entre horrorizada y asqueada vio como se le acercaba la chica a darle un beso, pero Malfoy la aparto  
  
-Me lleva!-pensó Kim- Ahora lo que falta es que Malfoy sea Gay, ¡Pobre Waffi!- pero oyó algo que la hizo cambiar de opinión  
  
-¡PORQUE ME HAS RECHAZADO!- Gritaba la chica- ES POR ELLA VERDAD? SIGUES PENSANDO EN ESA SANGRESUCIA!  
  
-NO LA LLAMES ASI- gritaba Malfoy  
  
-DIME QUE NO ES POR ELLA ENTONCES?? DIME QUE NO LA QUIERES! DIME QUE ME QUIERES A MI!-Seguía gritando Pansy.  
  
-No puedo- Dijo Malfoy mas calmado- No puedo Pansy, porque si la quiero, si me gusta, es la única chica que alguna vez me ha gustado, la única que no me tiene miedo y que cuando habla conmigo, siento que me conoce mas que el resto de ustedes, la única que parece saber quien soy.  
  
-Ella ni siquiera habla contigo Draco- Dijo Pansy- Lo mas seguro es que te odie  
  
-Entonces estoy loco por una niña que me odia Pansy, pero no puedo mandar en eso, lo lamento mucho!  
  
-Me las va a pagar la sangre sucia esa!-Dijo Pansy- Me las va a pagar por quitarme a mi Draco ya veras Malfoy vas a volver conmigo- Después de eso se alejo corriendo. Kim estaba pensando si debía correr a decirle a Waffi que se escondiera porque Pansy iba con intenciones de echarle una maldición, pero prefirió quedarse a hablar con la víbora de Draco Malfoy Se levanto y fue hasta donde estaba y se sentó a su lado  
  
-Que tal Malfoy?- Le dijo  
  
-Supongo que has escuchado todo no?- Dijo Malfoy  
  
-Si, dime esa sangre sucia de la que hablaban, es Alice verdad? Alice Jockel?  
  
-Si, puedes ir a decirle, pueden burlarse entre todos los Gryffindors no me importa ya- Dijo Malfoy  
  
-¿Porque haría eso?- Pregunto Kim- No has echo nada malo, simplemente aclarar tus sentimientos.  
  
-Bueno si es cierto-Dijo Draco- Solo pensé que tu ibas a querer burlarte de mi por como te he tratado.  
  
-A lo mejor en otro momento Draco pero ahorita estoy muy triste incluso para eso, y que ¿vas a hacer algo con Waffi?  
  
-Nah, ella no me quiere, no le gusto, le gusta el imbecil de Oliver Wood, los vi besándose cuando venia corriendo escapándome de Pansy.  
  
-Mira Draco, yo siempre ando con Waffi, y te puedo decir con total seguridad, que ella si siente, como decirlo, cierta atracción por ti, no me preguntes porque, no entiendo, pero es así- Dijo Kim- Así que te aconsejo que hables con ella sobre esto  
  
-Me estas hablando en serio??- Pregunto Draco  
  
-Sip, muy en serio, anda anímate, habla con ella, ya veras que todo va a salir bien!  
  
-Vale, pero no aun, por favor no le digas nada, déjame hablar con ella primero- Rogó Draco- Oye para ser una Gryffindor, eres simpática  
  
-Tengo que serlo si vas a ser novio de mi amiga!-Dijo Kim- Pero no te acostumbres jeje  
  
-Tranquila...-Respondió Draco- Y tu porque estas aquí sola?  
  
-Por nada- Kim no estaba loca, no pensaba contarle lo de George a Draco Malfoy!- Ya voy a entrar  
  
-Ok chao- Dijo Malfoy  
  
Kim entro corriendo al castillo y se encontró a Waffi, sabia que le había dicho a Draco que no le contaría, pero TENIA que hacerlo, después de contarle todos los detalles de su conversación con Malfoy Waffi había quedado súper confundida, ella le contó todo lo referente a Wood. Ambas concluyeron que debían esperar a que Draco le confesara lo que sentía antes de hacer cualquier cosa.  
  
Después de esto entraron al baile y Dean corrió hacia ellas:  
  
-Vamos Kim, un baile nada mas!-Dijo, Waffi vio a Kim como que diciéndole con la mirada que le debía eso a Dean  
  
-Vale vamos Dean- Respondió  
  
Fueron a la pista de baile donde aun estaban las canciones lentas, muchas personas ya se habían retirado a las torres de sus casas, y Kim ya tenia mucho sueño, Ella y Dean no habían bailado ni cinco minutos cuando escucho a George que se acercaba y decía:  
  
-Hey Dean, me prestas tu pareja un rato- Y sin esperar a que este respondiera lo quito del medio y abrazo a Kim por la cintura. Dean quedo muy confundido y molesto y se fue a sentar  
  
-Hola Kim- Dijo George  
  
-Hola, y eso que viniste a bailar conmigo? Angelina ya se fue a dormir?- Pregunto resentida Kim  
  
-Déjalo ya Kim! ven, explícame el problema de que haya venido al baile con Angelina?, a menos que sea que tu hubieses deseado venir conmigo.  
  
-Si George sigue soñando  
  
-Ya siento como que estoy soñando Kim, y sueño que tu me quieres, y que todas esas veces que te enredabas hablando conmigo, era porque te ponías nerviosa, porque te gustaba demasiado, sueño que una niña tan guapa como tu, se fijo en mi, sueño que de verdad me vas a dar la oportunidad de demostrarte que lamento mucho no haberme dado cuenta antes...  
  
Kim sentía que estaba volando... no podía creer que George le estuviese diciendo eso, antes de poder responder nada, George en frente de todos los que estaban en el Gran Comedor en ese momento, tomo la cara de Kim y la levanto hasta que quedaron viéndose a los ojos y después le dijo:  
  
-Sueño con que me dejas darte un beso- Los labios de George se acercaron lentamente a los de Kim, y ella no puso ninguna resistencia al separarse Kim sonrió  
  
-George de verdad te gusto?- Pregunto -Si Kim, mucho, y me di cuenta hoy al verte con Dean Thomas. ¿Porque viniste con el?  
  
-Porque tu viniste con Angelina!  
  
-Vale, tienes razón- Respondió George  
  
-Y como vas a hacer con Angelina?- Pregunto Kim  
  
-Nose, no podemos estar juntos enfrente de ella, no aun, le va a doler mucho, ella también me quiere mucho.  
  
-Si supongo George, intenta hablar con ella en lo que puedas si?- Dijo Kim sonriéndole  
  
-Claro Kim, mi Kim, en la primera oportunidad que tenga.  
  
Después subieron tomados de las manos hasta la torre Gryffindor, antes de llegar al retrato se soltaron por si Angelina estaba en la sala común. Y efectivamente  
  
-George donde te habías metido?-Pregunto Angelina  
  
-Estaba aun en el baile Angelina  
  
-Si ya veo  
  
-Mira tenemos que hablar-Le dijo George  
  
-Lo que sea, puede esperar hasta mañana. Ahora tengo mucho sueño, hasta mañana-Dijo Angelina y le dio un beso en la mejilla MUY cerca de la boca a George. El volteo y vio a Kim  
  
-No importa-Le dijo Kim muy bajito- Hasta mañana George, te quiero!!- Y subió al cuarto donde estaban Waffi y Hermione hablando  
  
-No puedo creerlo!-Decía Hermione- ¿Draco Malfoy?  
  
-Si- Dijo Kim entrando- El mismo que calza y viste  
  
-Oye Hermione nunca te vimos en el baile, donde estabas?- Pregunto Waffi  
  
-Ehm, bueno con Ron- Respondió Hermione  
  
-Y que hacían?-Pregunto Kim  
  
-Ehm, pues resulta que, bueno, somos novios!- Dijo Hermione poniéndose muy Roja  
  
-GUAO!!-Las dos comenzaron a vitorear a Hermione- Bravo enhorabuena Hermione!  
  
Después Kim les contó todo lo que había pasado con George.  
  
-BIEN KIM!!!-Dijo Waffi- Sabia que todo iba a salir bien!  
  
-Sip!!-Dijo Kim- Bueno vamos a dormir todas si? que mañana hay clases!  
  
Todas estuvieron de acuerdo y se fueron a dormir  
  
TE GUSTO ESTE CAPITULO?? EL QUE VIENE ES MEJOR :-p 


	5. Dia de desilucion y arrepentimiento Cap

5. Día de desilusión y arrepentimiento  
  
Al otro día tenían pociones dobles con los de Slytherin. Al llegar todos se sentaron con sus parejas Waffi fue a su escritorio con Malfoy  
  
-Hola Malfoy-Dijo Waffi  
  
-Que tal Jockel?-Pregunto Draco  
  
-Bien... bueno comenzamos?-Dijo Waffi  
  
-Si, mira Alice, te quería decir, que bien, que yo se que te gusto, y pensándolo bien, no importa que seas sangre sucia, tal vez pueda considerar..  
  
Waffi lo interrumpió  
  
-CONSIDERAR!-Dijo molesta- Que demonios te crees tu Malfoy, nose lo idiota que pude ser pensando que de verdad no eras un imbecil, nose como pude rechazar a Oliver por ti!  
  
-Pues has lo que quieras Jockel!- Dijo Malfoy mas molesto aun- ya no me importa sabes? yo también tengo quien me quiera, y es mejor que una simple sangre sucia como tu.  
  
-Eres una persona horrible Malfoy- Dijo Kim justo en el momento en el que sonaba el timbre y salió corriendo por la puerta.  
  
-QUE DEMONIOS HAS HECHO MALFOY?- Le grito Kim  
  
-Nose! tu amiga esta loca...! solo le dije que consideraría el hecho de que pudiésemos ser novios aunque ella fuese una sangre sucia.  
  
-¿QUE TAN IMBECIL PUEDES LLEGAR A SER?-Le reclamo Kim  
  
-Porque?-Dijo Malfoy  
  
-La ofendiste! tendrás suerte si no la has perdido para siempre Malfoy!- y con esto salió del aula también corriendo para buscar su amiga  
  
AL final la encontró en la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
-¡QUE IMBECIL ES ESE MALFOY!-Gritaba Waffi mientras iba y venia por la sala común  
  
-Déjalo ya Waffi, puede ser que seas la primera niña que le gusta y no sepa como llegarte entiendes?-Decía Kim para tranquilizarla.  
  
Después de un rato de estar hablando allí ya tenían que ir a transformaciones, Waffi había pensado que era mejor salir con Wood, porque Malfoy era un "imbecil"  
  
-Uy que fastidio, se me quedo la pluma en la sala común!, sigue tu Waffi, ya yo vuelvo-Dijo Kim- Tengo que ir un momento a la sala común  
  
-Ok, pero apúrate, McGonagall fácilmente nos va a quitar puntos si llegas tarde- respondió Waffi  
  
-Si tranquila-Grito Kim mientras corría escaleras arriba -Mimblewimble- Dijo a la dama gorda y entro a la sala común, pero pensó que hubiese preferido no hacerlo, al entrar vio a Angelina y a George, su George dándose un beso, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, George rápidamente se separo de Angelina, pero ya no importaba, ya Kim lo había visto.  
  
-Hola Angelina, George-Dijo secamente- Vine por mi pluma  
  
-Kim ven aca, no te vayas- Grito George, pero ya era muy tarde, ya Kim había salido por el retrato e iba corriendo por el pasillo, llego al aula de encantamientos tan trastornada y con una cara tan triste que McGonagall no le quito puntos, fue a sentarse al final del salón, mientras Harry preguntaba que que había pasado. Kim se escondió detrás de su libro de transformaciones y le contó a Waffi:  
  
-BESANDOLA WAFFI!-decía mientras se le salían las lagrimas- Estaba besándola!  
  
-No creo que George sea capaz de hacer eso Kim, habla con el es probable que sea un malentendido!- decía Waffi  
  
-Si seguro Waffi, solo se estaban diciendo un secreto labio con labio no?, o tal vez George se estaba cayendo y justamente Angelina estaba allí! O MEJOR estaban practicando respiración Boca a boca no?- Grito Kim  
  
-Oye Kim no me grites no es mi culpa- Dijo Waffi  
  
-Disculpa Waffi- Dijo Kim ya mas calmada- Creo que hoy no ha sido un buen día para ninguna de las dos verdad??  
  
-No amiga, realmente no- Dijo Waffi y las dos se quedaron viendo la clase.  
  
Waffi y Kim estaban súper ocupadas intentando convertir una pluma en una varilla, era extremadamente difícil, Kim estaba a punto de perder la paciencia y había lanzado su varita muy lejos, la cual había echado chispas y le había quitado una pata a la mesa de Neville haciendo un estruendo enorme. En medio del caos, George Weasley entro por la puerta del salón:  
  
-Profesora necesito que me deje hablar un momento con Kim Voltrex, puedo?  
  
-No George no puedes- Dijo la profesora mientras intentaba mantener la calma- Por mas importante que sea lo que tienes que hablar con ella puedes esperar hasta que termine la clase.  
  
-Pues con todo respeto, no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que pueda hablar con ella- Dijo George Weasley  
  
-Pues no te muevas Weasley, pero allí te vas a quedar, porque Kim no va a salir del aula- Dijo McGonagall y le tranco la puerta en las narices.  
  
-Oye Kim que es lo que tiene tanta urgencia de hablar mi hermano contigo eh?- Pregunto Ron  
  
-Ni idea Ron, de verdad que nose, debe ser algo de quidditch- A ron esto lo convenció ya que Kim y Waffi habían quedado seleccionadas para el equipo de Gryffindor y esa tarde tenían su primera practica  
  
-Waffi no quiero hablar con George aun... como hago para salir sin que me vea?- Pregunto Kim al final de la clase viendo a George sentado en la puerta del salón  
  
-Bueno, nose.... corre- Sugirió Waffi  
  
-Corre? como que corra?- Pregunto Kim  
  
-Bueno nose, ni modo, tendrás que usar la técnica Muggle y correr, porque no se me ocurre nada mas.  
  
A Kim le pareció una buena idea, (no tenia ninguna otra) así que al salir del salón solo dijo  
  
-¡NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO!- Y salió corriendo hacía la torre Gryffindor, donde se metió en el cuarto de chicas, George no podía entrar allá, después de un rato entro Waffi...  
  
-Ya George se fue Kim, tenía clases de Encantamientos y no podía faltar.  
  
-Bueno... entonces ya puedo bajar, tenemos el resto de la tarde libre no?-  
pregunto Kim  
  
-Si- Contesto Waffi- Yo voy a dar un paseo con Oliver, después me voy directo al campo de Quidditch, recuerda que es a las cuatro, no se te ocurra faltar  
  
-No nunca...-Dijo Kim- Tranquila  
  
Waffi salió de la torre Gryffindor y bajo al vestíbulo donde como siempre Wood la estaba esperando.  
  
-Hola Waffi!  
  
-Hola Oliver ¿Que tal?- Pregunto Waffi  
  
-Bien! vamos?- Dijo Wood ofreciéndole su brazo  
  
-Si vamos- Dijo Waffi, tomo su brazo y salieron juntos del castillo. Al llegar al lago se sentaron a hablar, pero algo mas llamo la atención de Waffi a menos de 3 metros, estaba Draco Malfoy, sentado hablando con Pansy Parkinson.  
  
-Entonces Waffi? no me estas prestando atención, ayer no entendí porque me rechazases y no te quise presionar, pero necesito que me expliques, ¿te gusta alguien mas?  
  
-¿Que?-Pregunto Waffi despistada viendo a Malfoy, Wood volteo y vio a Draco  
  
-No respondas Waffi, ya entendí, te gusta alguien mas, y esa persona es Malfoy, ¿Me equivoco?  
  
-No no te equivocas Wood, me gustaría que no fuese así, pero no puedo hacer nada... ¿Me puedes disculpar? no me siento muy bien, quiero regresar al castillo- Dijo Waffi pensando que iría a buscar su escoba y se pondría dar vueltas por el campo de quidditch para olvidar la imagen de Draco Malfoy con Pansy Parkinson.  
  
-Si tranquila- Dijo Wood muy triste- Anda  
  
Waffi se levanto y se dirigió al castillo, estaba demasiado triste corrió por el vestíbulo, y ya casi llegando a la torre Gryffindor sintió que alguien la tomaba por el brazo  
  
-Alice espera- Dijo Draco- Tengo que hablar contigo, me has hecho correr todo el trecho desde el lago hasta aquí, y puedo decir que eres bastante veloz!  
  
-Gracias, ahora que es lo que quieres? porque dejases a tu "noviecita" sola en el lago?  
  
-Que estas celosa?? QUE PUEDES HABLAR TU? ESTABAS QUE DERRAMABAS MIEL CON EL IDIOTA DE WOOD!  
  
-NO ES NINGUN IDIOTA MALFOY!-grito Waffi  
  
-CLARO QUE SI!- de pronto Malfoy se vio mas triste- ¿Es tu novio verdad?  
  
-No no lo es Draco, y que si lo fuera!-Pregunto Waffi- El si me quiere, el si me acepta por lo que soy! a el no le importa que sea de padres Muggles! EL NO ES COMO TU!!  
  
-A mi tampoco me importa Alice- Dijo Malfoy- Disculpa por lo de esta mañana, simplemente estaba, confundido, no sabia que hacer, pero en realidad me gustas Mucho, y no me importa que apellido tengas o de que casa seas de verdad quiero estar contigo.  
  
-Pues ya yo no se si quiero estar contigo Malfoy-Dijo muy triste Waffi- No se si de verdad me aceptas, no se si me quieres, o soy solo un reto, porque estoy con Wood. Déjame tiempo para pensar...  
  
-Todo el que necesites Alice... Waffi - Dijo Malfoy sonriendo.  
  
-Hasta luego Draco-Dijo Waffi- Nos vemos mas tarde, tengo practica de quidditch. Y se fue muy rápido hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, entro a la sala común donde vio a Kim echada en un sillón. -Vamos Kim, no me vas a decir que te pasaste toda la tarde aquí tumbada? Vamos! tenemos practica  
  
Las dos buscaron sus escobas, que para su sorpresa eran unas saetas de fuego!.  
  
-Que bellezas!-Exclamo Kim- Quien nos haya echo vivir esto, de verdad quería que la pasáramos en grande no?  
  
-Sip Kim-Dijo Waffi- Y no le gustaría verte así, así que sonríe y vamos a la practica.  
  
LES FALTA POCO... SIGAN AL PROXIMO 


	6. Noche de sorpresas Capítulo 6

6. Noche de sorpresas  
  
Al llegar estaban ya todos en sus escobas, Angelina se quedo viendo a Kim con cara de pocos amigos  
  
-Por fin aparecen eh? bueno ahora si podemos empezar!  
  
-Kim?- Dijo George  
  
-Ahora no George- Dijo Kim buscando la Quaffle- Después.  
  
La practica fue bastante cansona, y en las gradas estaba Wood viendo a Waffi.  
  
Al finalizar, todos fueron a los vestidores, Kim se quedo un rato mas, pensando, George de verdad le gustaba mucho! Iba perdida en sus pensamientos y tropezó con Fred:  
  
-Te estaba buscando!- Dijo Fred- Kim, hazme el favor de hablar con George si? ya no lo aguanto, hazlo por mi por favor!!!  
  
-Si Fred, dile que venga.  
  
George entró al vestidor, y Kim lo vio, ¡Que guapo era!  
  
-Kim!-Dijo- Kim lo lamento tanto!, no fue mi intención, Angelina me había entendido mal! yo le había dicho que había alguien que me gustaba mucho, y ella pensó que me refería a ella misma, pero luego se lo aclare, por eso no llegue antes a Transformaciones, pero igual no hablaste conmigo ¿eh?  
  
-Es que estaba muy dolida George, pensé que estabas jugando conmigo- Respondió Kim  
  
-Nunca Kim, de verdad te quiero! y ya podemos estar juntos, ya no hay nada que se interponga... bueno si aun quieres estar conmigo...  
  
-Claro que si George, es lo que siempre he querido  
  
Una sonrisa se dibujo en el pecoso rostro de George, Kim lo beso, y salieron tomado de las manos a donde estaba el resto del equipo pero no vio a Waffi por ninguna parte.  
  
Waffi estaba muy cerca del bosque prohibido con Wood, el le había pedido un momento para que hablaran a solas, pero no entendía cual era el propósito de irse tan lejos, hasta que Wood habló.  
  
-Waffi, intente que esto fuera por las buenas, pero no me dejases, y mi maestro no me ha enseñado a rendirme y mucho menos ante un rival como Malfoy, lo lamento mucho por lo que voy a hacer pero solo lo hago porque de verdad te quiero, ¡IMPERIUS!- Un rayo verde salió de la punta de la varita de Wood, Waffi no supo como resistirse a esa maldición, de pronto se sintió volando, solo tenia que seguir las instrucciones que una voz dentro de su cabeza le daba:  
  
-Dime que me quieres-Decía  
  
-Te quiero  
  
-Dime que me quieres mas que a Malfoy  
  
-Te quiero mas que a Malfoy Oliver  
  
-Así es- Dijo Wood- ahora tómame de la mano y vamos te llevaré al castillo.  
  
Al llegar Kim observo a Waffi llegando de la mano de Wood, lo cual no era lógico, después de lo que le había contado de Malfoy, ¡MALFOY! el pobre estaba en un rincón, y parecía a punto de echarse a llorar cuando Wood y Waffi se despidieron con un beso. Waffi comenzó a subir las escaleras:  
  
-QUE FUE ESO WAFFI?  
  
-¿Que fue que  
  
-Besaste a Wood.  
  
-Si el es mi novio-Dijo Waffi viendo el vació.  
  
-Que te pasa?- pregunto Kim preocupada- Estas rara  
  
-No no lo estoy Kim, déjame en paz, siempre detrás de mi, no me molestes, es mas no me hables si?- Dijo Waffi y se fue muy molesta  
  
-¿Ok que fue eso?-Se pregunto Kim- Waffi esta muy extraña  
  
Kim se despertó en las sombras, ya habían pasado tres meses sin hablar mucho con Waffi, y extrañaba a su amiga, claro, siempre estaba con George, y lo quería muchísimo, pero necesitaba contarle a alguien todo eso! compartir con alguien todo lo que estaba viviendo. Decidió que debía hablar con Waffi! No importaba que fueran las 4 am, fue hacia su cama y descorrió las cortinas, pero para su sorpresa Waffi no estaba allí!  
  
-¿Donde demonios se habrá metido?- Se pregunto Kim vistiéndose, el hecho de que su amiga no estuviera en su cama a las 4 am le daba muy mala espina. Salió rápidamente de la torre Gryffindor, y se encontró de frente con Draco Malfoy.  
  
-¿Que estas haciendo a esta hora aquí Malfoy?- pregunto Kim  
  
-Lo mismo que tu, Waffi acaba de salir. Acompañada de Wood, tenemos que ver a donde fueron!  
  
-No vamos a espiar a Waffi!-Dijo Kim indignada.  
  
-No es eso Voltrex!, es que creo, que ella no es Waffi- Dijo Malfoy  
  
-Ok, ahora te has vuelto loco Malfoy ¿De que hablas?  
  
-Pues creo, que alguien tomo una poción Multijugos, como con Moody el año pasado, o talvez esta bajo la maldición Imperius, pero esa que esta viviendo entre nosotros no es mi Waffi... créeme!- A Kim Malfoy le sonó muy seguro  
  
-No es que te crea Malfoy, pero vamos a ir a asegurarnos, si esto es solo una excusa para ver que hacen Wood y Waffi yo misma te echare una de esas Imperius a ti!  
  
-No digas idioteces Voltrex, eso ni duele... bueno, vamos pues!-Dijo Malfoy y salieron del castillo persiguiendo de lejos a dos sombras que se adentraban en la oscuridad del bosque prohibido  
  
Siguieron caminando hasta que ya no podían ver nada.  
  
-AUUCH Voltrex idiota me has pisado-Dijo Malfoy  
  
-Que hablas Malfoy? ahora aparte de víbora mentiroso!-Dijo Kim  
  
-No fue ella quien te piso, fui yo, y si le vuelves a decir idiota a Kim vas a sentir un golpe de mi pie en otra parte.  
  
-¡GEORGE!- Dijo Kim- Que haces aquí?  
  
-Te vi saliendo del castillo con este imbecil en una especie de mapa que tengo  
  
-Estamos buscando a Waffi que esta muy rara y Malfoy cree que esta hechizada o algo así- explico Kim  
  
-Y a Malfoy que le importa que pase con Waffi?-Pregunto George extrañado.  
  
-Luego te explicamos ahora solo sigamos si?-Dijo Kim  
  
-¡Lumus!-Dijo George y los tres prendieron luz a la punta de sus varitas,  
no caminaron mucho y vieron la sombra de muchos cuerpos, uno de ellos tendido en el piso, y alrededor un circulo que reía, escucharon una voz fría que decía  
  
-Termina tu trabajo Wood, pruébame tu lealtad...  
  
-¿Porque tenemos que matarla?-Decía Wood  
  
-Porque ese niño ha venido entrenándose para ser el mayor mortifago que haya existido nunca, y no voy a dejar que una sangre-sucia lo arruine. Draco Malfoy será mi pupilo, y nadie evitara que sea tan poderoso como yo mismo... ahora termina con ella Wood, o yo terminare con los dos!  
  
El circulo de Mortífagos rió y Kim y George voltearon a ver a Malfoy que dijo:  
  
-¡Todo es por mi culpa!, no puedo creerlo, mi Waffi va a morir, por mi culpa!  
  
-No va a morir gran idiota!-Dijo George-Tenemos que hacer algo!  
  
-Si!-Dijo Kim- Pero que?  
  
Antes de haber decidido algo, Malfoy estaba en el medio del circulo, al lado de Waffi mirando cara a cara a Voldemort.  
  
-¡DEJALA IR!-Gritaba  
  
-Draco hijo no seas idiota-Dijo Lucius Malfoy- nose como has llegado aquí pero es hora de que crezcas y aceptes tu destino, el ser mortifago  
  
-NO SERE NUNCA UN MOUNSTRO COMO USTEDES- Gritó Draco.  
  
-Wood mátala de una vez- Gritaba Voldemort  
  
-Si, Avada Kedavra- Grito Wood, pero apunto su rayo al de uno de los Mortífagos que cayo muerto, ante el caos que eso formo, Kim y George se adentraron a pelear con los Mortífagos, por todos lados se veían maldiciones, de pronto llegaron, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Fred que se adentraron también en la pelea.  
  
Waffi se había despertado, y estaba luchando también, de pronto Bellatrix Lestrange vio a Kim, la apunto y gritó ¡CRUCIUS! Kim nunca había experimentado un dolor tan fuerte! se retorcía gritando, ya no podía mas, prefería morir!, hasta que todo ceso, se levanto muy adolorida y vio a Wood peleando contra Lestrange, Waffi fue en su ayuda, y la mortifaga la apunto con su varita, ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! grito... Un rayo de luz salió de la punta de la varita, Waffi cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero seguía viva! algo había salido mal!, cuando abrió los ojos vio a Wood, tirado en el suelo, muerto, de la manera mas noble, interceptando una maldición que venía hacia ella. Waffi no tuvo tiempo de mirar hacia ninguna parte... De pronto observo a Albus Dumbledore que llegaba con un grupo de personas... se sintió desfallecer, vio a Wood por ultima vez en el suelo, antes de caer desmayada.  
  
DOS CAPITULOS MAS Y SE ACABA :-D 


	7. Un despertar doloroso Capitulo 7

7. Un despertar doloroso.  
  
Waffi se levanto y vio a su alrededor, estaba en la enfermería, a su lado estaba la Sra. Pomfrey  
  
-Ya te levantaste, fuiste la ultima de tus amigos-Dijo- Bueno excepto por ella-Señalo a una cama donde estaba Kim  
  
-¿Esta mu- muerta?-pregunto Waffi  
  
-No, claro que no, no la tendríamos aquí, solo esta muy malherida-Dijo la Sra. Pomfrey- No sabemos cuando se pondrá bien  
  
-Anda sal-dijo-Afuera hay un baile y estoy segura que hay mucha gente que se muere por verte, llevas dormida varias semanas.  
  
Waffi llegó al gran comedor no vio a ninguno de sus amigos, decidió ir a la sala común de Gryffindor, y se encontró con Draco mientras subía:  
  
-Waffi! estas despierta-Dijo Malfoy abrazándola- Iba justamente a visitarte.  
  
-Hola Draco-Dijo Waffi viendo sus ojos- ¿Como has estado?  
  
-Mal sin ti!-Respondió- Pero ahora estoy bien! Ahora si podemos estar juntos, me dejases esperando una respuesta la ultima vez.  
  
-Draco ahora no puedo estar con nadie, estoy muy dolida por lo de Wood, de verdad discúlpame!- Dijo Waffi  
  
-Pero Waffi, yo te necesito, necesito que estés conmigo!  
  
-No puedo Draco, no quiero hablar con nadie, no puedo estar contigo, es mejor así por ahora!- Dijo Waffi y siguió subiendo a la torre Gyffindor Al llegar vio a un triste George sentado en un rincón, se dirigió a donde estaba el  
  
-Hola George!- George subió la mirada y se animó  
  
-Estas despierta Waffi!, Y Kim? donde esta Kim-Dijo buscando, como esperando que Kim entrara por la puerta en cualquier momento.  
  
-Ella sigue inconsciente George, no sabemos que va a ser de ella. Waffi se sorprendió al ver que George lloraba, nunca pensó verlo llorar  
  
-Quiero que viva Waffi, necesito que viva y que este conmigo!-Dijo George  
  
-Tranquilo George- Dijo Waffi abrazándolo, ella va a estar bien! - Agrego y rogó porque eso fuera verdad.  
  
Las semanas restantes pasaron sin mucha novedad, todas las tardes pasaban por la enfermería a ver como estaba Kim, Draco y Waffi no habían hablado pero el se veía cada vez mas enfermo y triste. Waffi no entendía que pasaba.  
  
Una tarde Waffi estaba en encantamientos, intentando hacer que un grillo se posara en su mano cuando la profesora McGonagall la llamó:  
  
-Profesor Flitwick voy a necesitar que me preste a Alice Jockel un momento. Alice ven conmigo  
  
Al salir del salón vio a George también, que se veía igual de desconcertado que ella. Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall hasta la enfermería y cuando entraron vieron a Kim sentada sonriéndoles desde su cama.  
  
-Seria hora!!!-Exclamo Waffi- Llevas meses allí!  
  
-Waffi!!- Dijo Kim dándole un abrazo- Amiga te extrañaba!  
  
-Kim!, Kim te he extrañado demasiado!-Dijo George acercándose- Como te sientes?  
  
-Muy bien! la Sra. Pomfrey dijo que ya puedo irme a la torre Gryffindor! ya estoy completamente curada, que ha pasado con Malfoy Waffi?  
  
-Nada, estoy en un momento de nada hombres Kim, por todo lo de Wood y eso...  
  
-Claro-Dijo Kim- Bueno vamos!  
  
Kim, Waffi y George subieron juntos a la torre de Gryffindor bromeando y hablando como que las semanas anteriores nunca hubieran sucedido, y Kim solo se hubiese despertado de un largo sueño. Al llegar a la sala común George tuvo que ir a clase de pociones y Kim y Waffi se quedaron hablando:  
  
-Cuéntame Waffi, que ha pasado estos días.-Pregunto Kim  
  
-Bueno, no he hablado con Draco desde que desperté de verdad le extraño, pero ahora no puedo estar con nadie, el se ve muy enfermo sabes? quisiera ayudarlo-Respondió Waffi.  
  
-Pues deberías hablar con el Waffi, ahora debes ir, pero espera un momento, necesitamos hablar de otra cosa, un tema que estaba intentando evitar-Dijo Kim pareciendo muy triste- Ya casi es hora de regresar a casa Waffi, ¿Como vamos a hacer?.  
  
-No lo se Kim, yo no quiero perder todo esto, ya no quiero volver a ser Muggle-Respondió Waffi- No quiero que esto se acabe, no quiero dejar Hogwarts para siempre.  
  
-No nunca Waffi!-Dijo Kim muy resuelta- Jamás! tenemos que buscar la manera de volver... yo no podría dejar todo esto.  
  
-Yo tampoco Kim, tenemos que investigar, tenemos que buscar la manera- Dijo Waffi- Pero no ahora, hay pociones ya deberíamos estar allá.  
  
-Claro vamos-Dijo Kim y salieron hacia las mazmorras. Al llegar Waffi fue a sentarse con Draco, durante los primeros 20 minutos no se hablaron, Waffi pensó que se había quedado muda, porque las palabras no salían, pero al ver que Draco no iba a hablar volteo y lo vio directamente a los ojos, era impresionante lo cambiado que estaba, tenia unas grandes ojeras, y sus bellos ojos grises estaban muy cambiados, algo estaba pasando ella estaba segura:  
  
-Draco estas bien-Pregunto  
  
-¿Parezco estar bien Alice?-Dijo Draco con un tono suave  
  
-No, por eso te pregunto, que te sucede? fue una maldición? esa noche algo te paso?-Dijo Waffi preocupada  
  
-No Alice, la noche en la que te rescatamos de Voldemort y de tu amigo Wood el motifago no me sucedió nada, el tiempo que ha pasado después es que todo ha estado terrible...-Respondió Draco  
  
-¿Wood mortifago?-Dijo Waffi molesta- WOOD NO ERA UN MORTIFAGO!, se que nunca te agradó pero...  
  
-Si lo era Alice, si lo era, y si no me crees ya no me importa, tengo muchos mayores problemas ahora.  
  
Waffi estaba dolida, quería mucho a Draco pero se estaba comportando muy raro ¿que era eso de Wood mortifago?, no hablaron mas, se termino la clase y Waffi fue directamente a su cuarto donde se acostó y se quedó dormida.  
  
Kim estaba preocupada, el echo de que solo le quedaran dos meses en Hogwarts la atormentaba, necesitaba encontrar algo, pero entre Waffi y ella no se bastaban para investigar necesitaban a alguien mayor, que supiera mas cosas, Kim sabia a quien, pero no sabía como decírselo.  
  
-George, necesito hablar contigo-Dijo muy seria y ambos caminaron hacia el lago.  
  
-¿Que sucede Kim? estas temblando! hace frió?-Pregunto George  
  
-No no es eso, George te tengo que decir algo, pero me tienes que prometer que no te molestaras conmigo por lo que te voy a decir-Dijo Kim  
  
-Dime Kim, sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea-Dijo George. Kim le contó todo, con detalles sobre su viaje, y el de Waffi, todo lo que habían echo, y su miedo de no regresar a Hogwarts el año entrante.  
  
-Quieres decir que hay libros sobre nosotros en el mundo Muggle?- Pregunto George  
  
-Si George, pero de todos los problemas creo que ese es el menos importante!-Dijo Kim desesperada.  
  
-Claro, claro... Bueno Kim, yo no voy a permitir que te vayas para siempre así que por primera vez en mi vida voy a hacer algo que juré no hacer-Dijo George  
  
-¿Que George?-Pregunto Kim  
  
-Voy a ir a la biblioteca!-Respondió divertido George. Y ambos fueron de inmediato a comenzar con su búsqueda.  
  
En la torre Gryffindor Waffi no lograba conciliar el sueño... daba muchas vueltas, abrió los ojos desesperada desechando la idea de poder dormir, pero lo que vio la hizo saltar y darse un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza que quedo viendo estrellas por un rato. Era WOOD! o bueno, una imagen un poco confusa de Wood, era ¿El fantasma de Wood?  
  
-Hola Waffi-Dijo el Wood fantasma- Disculpa que te asuste no era mi intención solo necesitaba hablar contigo.  
  
-No si no me asustaste, solo que de broma se me para el corazón!-Dijo Waffi aun viendo al Wood fantasma con ojos de terror.  
  
-Waffi, necesito explicarte muchas cosas, y te voy a pedir que me escuches y no preguntes nada hasta que termine, para empezar, si soy mortifago, o lo fui, pero no iba a matarte, nunca lo hubiese echo, de verdad te quería y aun te quiero... nunca te mentí sobre eso, ya se lo que estas pensando, que Draco tenia razón, el es otra d e las razones por las que he venido a verte, Draco, necesita tu ayuda Waffi, el esta intentando resistirse a su padre, a Voldemort, y a todo el lado oscuro, el quiere ser bueno, pero falta poco para que deje de ser fuerte y se rinda, lo están asechando Waffi, su padre en el día y Voldemort en sueños, esta amenazado y ha tenido que lidiar con todo eso el solo, te necesita Waffi, necesita tu ayuda, necesita que le transmitas fuerzas y por mas que me duela, tienes que estar con el Waffi. El esta vivo y yo muerto, tu estas viva también, no dejes que se hunda. Ahora me tengo que ir, pero me tienes que prometer que lo vas a ayudar, y que te vas a olvidar de mi ¿esta bien?.  
  
-Nunca me voy a olvidar de ti Oliver-Dijo Waffi- Pero si, puedes estar seguro de que voy a estar con Draco, y que le voy a transmitir toda mi fuerza para que logre salir del lado oscuro como el quiere... después de esto Wood la vio con ojos tiernos y dijo  
  
-Todo valió la pena Waffi, porque solo así me fue posible conocerte, y solo por eso, por ti, vale la pena morir 10 veces. Hasta luego Waffi. Wood se desvaneció y Waffi comenzó a llorar, todo había sucedido muy rápido, antes de darse cuenta estaba bajando los escalones buscando a Malfoy, distinguió su silueta sentado a la orilla del lago lanzando piedras al calamar gigante, se dirigió hacia el...  
  
-Draco discúlpame-Dijo Waffi- Tenias razón, Wood si era un mortifago.  
  
-Lo se-Dijo Draco- Y creo que yo también terminaré igual que el Waffi.  
  
-No Draco ¡NUNCA!-Dijo Waffi- Tu puedes ganar tu puedes resistir, tu eres de los buenos Draco!  
  
-Alice es que no entiendes-Dijo Draco con lágrimas en sus bellos ojos- No puedo solo, ya no puedo mas.  
  
-La cosa, es que ahora no vas a estar solo Draco, ahora yo voy a estar contigo. Y juntos vas a ver que lo logramos -Dijo Waffi  
  
-Eso quiere decir que? vamos a estar juntos?-Dijo Draco y por primera vez en las ultimas semanas Waffi lo vio sonreír. Waffi estaba a punto de contestarle, pero vio a una persona que se dirigía hacia ellos.  
  
-Draco Malfoy-Dijo un hombre alto  
  
-Padre-Dijo Draco  
  
-Que estas haciendo aquí? con esta Sangre-Sucia-Dijo Lucius Malfoy.  
  
-¡NO LA LLAMES ASI!-grito Malfoy-¡VETE DE AQUÍ DEJAME SOLO!  
  
-Draco, Draco, Draco, aun no sabes lo que es mejor para ti-Dijo Lucius- Nunca podrás contra el lado oscuro, lo llevas en la sangre, únete o morirás como tantos antes.  
  
-Prefiero morir que ser como tu-Dijo Draco furioso- Déjame, Déjenme en paz.  
  
-Esta bien-Dijo Lucius- Entonces prefieres morir No? pues esta bien, mi propio hijo, trajo la vergüenza a la familia. Bueno Draco, ahora me voy, te doy una oportunidad mas ven conmigo.  
  
-¡Nunca!-Dijo Draco  
  
-Entonces nos veremos Draco...-Dijo Lucius se dió una vuelta y se fue.  
  
Después de esto Draco se volteo y sorió a Waffi.  
  
-Se que esto no ha terminado-Dijo Draco- Pero por ahora voy a estar bien.  
  
-Si Draco... vas a estar bien-Dijo Waffi- Oye Draco te tengo que contar algo- Waffi le contó todo sobre su viaje. al final Draco tuvo una reacción muy parecida a la de George, pero también lo aceptó.  
  
-Entonces solo hay que buscar la manera de que regreses el año entrante?- Pregunto Draco  
  
-Si exacto-Dijo Waffi  
  
-Draco, no habíamos terminado de hablar, pero de verdad me gustas, y bueno, vamos a ser novios? quieres aun que seamos novios?-Dijo Waffi esperanzada. Draco parecía extremadamente feliz.  
  
-Claro Waffi!-Dijo Draco y le paso las manos por su cintura, Waffi le dio un abrazo, poco a poco se fueron acercando, hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un beso, tan maravilloso, que los hizo olvidarse de todos los problemas que habían a su alrededor.  
  
UN CAPITULO MAS... SOLO UNO :-( 


	8. El hechizo de luna llena y las despedida

8. El hechizo de la luna llena y las despedidas.  
  
Después de eso, el tiempo se fue en horas en la biblioteca, George, Kim, Draco y Waffi siempre estaban investigando en un nuevo libro, pero no encontraban nada. Hasta un día, dos meses después, cuando solo quedaba una semana en Hogwarts. Llegó Draco corriendo junto con George y dijo: -Waffi, Kim, vengan hemos encontrado algo. -Los cuatro corrieron hasta un aula vacía Kim tomó el libro llamado "Hechizos, sueños, e ilusiones" y leyó: "EL HECHIZO DEL SUEÑO DE LUNA LLENA: Este hechizo es muy poderoso, solo pueden llevarlo a cabo personas que tuvieron ancestros muy poderosos en brujería, aunque ellos no posean poderes mágicos, este hechizo sirve para conceder a el Muggle poderes mágicos, solo si de verdad lo desea, un deseo puro y con todo el corazón, para llevarlo a cabo, el individuo debe de llevar en su mano algo que lo ligue con el sueño y ver la ultima noche la luna llena de las vacaciones. Este hechizo no es reversible, una vez que el Muggle adquiere poderes, los conservará toda su vida". -¡ME LLEVA!-Dijo Waffi dejándose llevar un poco- Osea que seremos magas por siempre Kim? -SSII!!!-Dijo Kim emocionada- Así que podremos volver el año que viene. -¡Y TUVIMOS ANTEPASADOS MAGOS!-Dijo Waffi cuya emoción era mas de la que podía soportar. -¡SI!-Grito Kim, y los cuatro comenzaron a saltar -No nos tendremos que separar Kim-Gritó George. -Ni nosotros Waffi-Dijo Draco. -Nop-Dijo Waffi- Nunca Después de eso la semana paso rápidamente. En el banquete de despedida, Gryffindor se llevó la copa de las casas, con una diferencia con Ravenclaw de 100 ptos. El viaje de regreso fue muy tranquilo, George, Kim, Draco y Waffi tenían un vagón para ellos solos, disfrutaron las horas que les quedaban haciendo magia, rieron, jugaron snap explosivo, hablaron, fue un viaje maravilloso! al llegar a la estación llegó la hora de despedirse, ¡Pero solo por un tiempo! -Hasta luego Kim-Dijo Draco- Gracias por tu ayuda. -Chao Draco-Dijo Kim-No fue nada. -Chao George-Dijo Waffi- Espero verte pronto amigo! -Tranquila Waffi, pronto nos veremos-Dijo George Así siguieron un rato, hasta que las parejas se separaron para despedirse sin que nadie los escuchara: -Bueno Waffi-Dijo Draco- Esto es un hasta luego, voy a ir a vivir con mi abuelo, el no es un mago tenebroso, y me va a aceptar en su casa, Waffi muchas gracias por todo me has echo mejorar en todas las maneras posibles, y de verdad eres la mejor, no imagino mi vida sin ti mi Alice, te amo, de verdad que si, y se que puede sonar algo fuerte, pero es lo que siento, y quería que lo supieras. -Yo también Draco, espero que nos veamos pronto mi vida, de verdad te voy a extrañar mucho, pero nos escribiremos verdad?-Pregunto Waffi -Todos los días Waffi, no haré nada masque pensar en ti...-Y con esto le dió un beso, tan bello, tan suave, un beso como ninguno, un beso de Draco. Kim y George no sabían que decir... -Kim-Dijo George- No creo que sepas lo que significas para mi, por ti, de verdad te quiero, te amo Kim, y siempre lo haré, no te olvides de mi este verano, nos veremos muy pronto ya verás. -Si George, pronto nos veremos, voy a pensar en ti cada minuto, nunca pensé enamorarme de alguien así, nunca te olvidare, nos veremos muy pronto amor... también se dieron un beso de despedida. Al terminar, Kim busco a Waffi y se fueron hacia la puerta de la estación, sin dejar de pensar que dejaban atrás todo un año hermoso, que nunca olvidarían pero con la perspectiva, de pronto tener otro año igual. AL llegar al caldero chorreante cada una se puso en una chimenea. -Bueno amiga-Dijo Waffi-Ya es hora no? -Sip-Dijo Kim- nos vemos pronto eh? -Y ahora que somos brujas mas fácil de chimenea a chimenea! no?-Dijo Waffi -¡Claro!, escríbeme, este año ha sido maravilloso, y voy a necesitar tener contacto Mágico para no pensar que fue un sueño-Pidió Kim -Yo también-Respondió Waffi- Nuestro sueño se realizo, y ahora vivimos un sueño. -¡Y nunca nos tendremos que despertar!-Dijo Kim  
  
Cada una de las amigas se fue a su casa, en sus países, pero decidieron que debían contar todas las cosas que vivieron, para que el resto de las personas que aman ese mundo mágico, que realmente sueñan con poder vivir algo como esto, pero creen que la magia no es real, sepan que si existe, y que solo esta esperando, a que salgan a descubrirla y vivirla como ellas lo hicieron.  
  
FIN.  
AHORA SI FIN! Este ha sido nuestro Pic... esperamos que les guste y nos dejen muchos Reviews si quieren continuación....  
  
¡¡¡¡QUE LA MAGIA SIGA!!!!! 


End file.
